Une heure
by Invisible Red Dress . Fictions
Summary: "Une heure. J'ai une heure pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Pour me cacher. Lui échapper. Moi, Hermione Granger, cours pour échapper à la mort." Poudlard, quelques mois après la guerre. Harry Potter est mort et Lord Voldemort met en place une traque cruelle. One-Shot.


**Bonjour à tous !  
Voilà la toute première fiction que je publie sur ce site ! Pour vous dire la vérité, je suis un peu nerveuse. Je compte sur vous pour me laisser une review quand vous aurez lu pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

**J'ai deux autres fictions en cours d'écriture (j'attends qu'elles soient terminées pour les poster ici, pour pouvoir poster les chapitres régulièrement) mais l'idée pour cette histoire m'est venue il y a trois jours. J'ai fait un de ces cauchemars que je fais souvent, où je suis traquée par quelqu'un et je cours pour m'échapper. Mais là, pour la première fois, j'étais Hermione Granger... Et le cauchemar était tellement plein de détails, que à peine sortie du lit j'ai attrapé une feuille et un stylo pour vite noter l'essentiel avant d'oublier. Et cette one-shot est née ! :) **

**Bon, assez de blabla, je vous laisse à la lecture ! **

**Et je précise que bien sûr, l'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne les utilise que pour ma seule distraction et celle de mes lecteurs :)**

* * *

Une heure. J'ai une heure pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et moi. Pour me cacher. Lui échapper. Moi, Hermione Granger, cours pour échapper à la mort.

Seule dans les couloirs déserts, je compte les pas qui me séparent de lui. Trente-deux. Trente-trois. Trente-quatre. Trente-cinq. Je réfléchis aussi vite que je cours, et j'essaie de lister toutes les cachettes possibles. Cinquante-six. Cinquante-sept. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je dois courir contre le temps, ça fait partie du jeu. J'ouvre des portes, monte des volées de marches. Cent-quatre. Cent-cinq. Cent-six. J'escalade des montagnes de ruines qui me barrent la route. Rien ne m'arrête. Je ne _peu_x pas m'arrêter. Cent-soixante-huit. Cent-soixante-neuf. Cent-soixante-dix. Dans ma course, je rate une marche et tombe au bas des escaliers. Immobile, couchée sur le sol jonché de gravas, je sens la panique prendre le dessus. J'ai perdu le compte. Combien de pas entre lui et moi ? Et combien de temps écoulé ? Est-ce qu'il va arriver bientôt ?

Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours. Mais je ne dois pas rester là, immobile. Une proie facile. Je me redresse. Ma cheville me lance, mais je ne dois pas y prêter attention. Je dois courir. Je traverse d'autres couloirs, ouvre d'autres portes, monte d'autres escaliers. Je monte et monte et monte encore. Me voilà au sommet d'une tour. La tête me tourne d'avoir monté les escaliers en colimaçon, ma cheville me lance de plus en plus et ma respiration se fait douloureuse. Je suis coincée. Il n'y a aucune issue possible. Autour de moi, rien que d'épais et froids murs de pierre, ornés de fenêtres que je ne peux pas ouvrir. Prise au piège. Traquée comme un animal sauvage. Dans ce château que j'aimais tant, ma deuxième maison. Je vais mourir ce soir, dans ce Poudlard qu'on a défendu corps et âmes il y a moins de six mois, et qui sert aujourd'hui de terrain de jeu à Lord Voldemort. Oh, et quel jeu malsain se joue ici en ce moment-même !

Beaucoup de temps s'est écoulé. Il a dû le lancer à ma recherche maintenant. Une heure, c'est tout ce qu'il m'a laissé comme répit. Je m'enveloppe dans la cape d'invisibilité qu'il m'a donnée avant de me lancer dans son piège. Invisible au monde, j'oublie mon corps qui me crie d'arrêter cette course folle. Je cours et je cours encore. J'ai l'impression de voler. La peur et la panique me donnent des ailes. Je n'ai aucune chance de survie, seule et sans baguette, mais je cours. Je tente de fuir mon destin. Je teste toutes les fenêtres sur mon passage, je cherche une faille. Mais à chaque fois mes poings heurtent le verre glacé qui ne bronche pas. J'arrive au bout d'un couloir en cul-de-sac. Les ruines barrent la route et m'empêchent de continuer. Je me jette vers la fenêtre la plus proche et frappe contre les carreaux, avec toute la force que me donne la rage. Le verre tremble mais ne cède pas. Je n'arrête de taper contre la fenêtre que lorsque mes mains deviennent trop douloureuses. Je me remets à courir. Ma cheville me fait de plus en plus mal, et je sais que bientôt je devrais m'arrêter. Mais que ferais-je alors, si je ne cours plus ? Arrêter veut dire attendre qu'il me trouve. Attendre la mort. Alors je continue, je m'enfonce toujours plus loin dans le dédale de couloirs et je finis par me perdre. Rien n'est plus pareil. Les murs autrefois ornés de tableaux sont nus à présent et les quelques toiles qui restent sont calcinées. Les armures ont quitté les lieux lors de la bataille, déterminées à défendre leur château. De nombreux murs ne sont maintenant plus que des tas de ruines, laissant à leur place des trous béants.

Il faut que je trouve un endroit où me cacher. Je suis sûre qu'il est parti à ma recherche maintenant. Il est là, quelque part. Il faut que je trouve un endroit où il ne pourra pas me trouver. J'ai essayé d'invoquer la Salle sur Demande, mais elle ne s'est pas montrée à moi. Je dois trouver un endroit où il ne pourra pas me voir. Je serre la cape d'invisibilité plus étroitement autour de moi dans un geste de protection puis laisse échapper un cri de frustration. A quoi bon ?! Cette cape m'est inutile puisque Voldemort lui a donné la carte du Maraudeur ! Où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, il lui suffira de jeter un coup d'oeil sur sa carte pour savoir exactement où je suis. Je peux courir pendant des heures, ça ne servira à rien. Il me retrouvera toujours. J'imagine que Voldemort doit trouver ça très drôle, d'imaginer Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie Sang-de-Bourbe d'Harry Potter courir à en perdre haleine à travers le château, traquée et impuissante. Et voilà que j'agis exactement comme il le voudrait. Non. Je ne lui donnerai pas satisfaction. Je mets abruptement fin à ma course. Je ne fuis plus. A quoi bon continuer, puisque je n'ai aucune chance, de toute façon ? Il me trouvera, tôt ou tard. Et il me tuera.

Maintenant que je me suis arrêtée, mon corps est plus douloureux que jamais. Ma cheville menace de céder sous mon poids, mes poumons sont en feu et brûlent un peu plus à chaque inspiration. Mes mains tremblent. Je retire la cape d'invisibilité et la laisse tomber en un tas informe sur le sol. Je reprends mon chemin, mais cette fois je marche. Je ne cours plus. Je reviens sur mes pas. J'ouvre les portes à la volée et mon pas se fait plus déterminé. Je me dirige vers ma mort, mais au moins je marche la tête haute. Je ne mourrai pas comme une souris prise au piège. J'ouvre une nouvelle porte et je m'arrête, figée.

Il est là, devant moi. Il m'attendait. Bien sûr, il m'a vue arriver sur la carte qu'il tient dans sa main gauche. Son autre main est crispée sur sa baguette, qu'il pointe droit sur moi. Il lève les yeux, et pendant quelques secondes, je peux lire la surprise sur son visage. La surprise de me trouver là, devant lui, sans la cape pour me cacher. Puis la surprise quitte son visage, vite remplacée par la colère, et ses yeux s'emplissent de haine. Ces yeux que j'aimais tant… Le temps semble s'être arrêté.

Ron Weasley est là, devant moi, prêt à me tuer sur ordre de Lord Voldemort. Rien ne bouge, et seuls les battements de mon cœur qui résonnent à mes oreilles me prouvent que je suis encore là, toujours en vie. Pas morte encore. Mon cœur se serre à la vue de celui que j'aimais tant, mon meilleur ami, prêt à m'éliminer. Depuis la mort d'Harry, notre relation s'est dégradée un peu plus chaque jour. L'amour est devenu rancœur, la haine prenant de plus en plus de place dans le cœur de Ron. Il me tient pour responsable de la mort de notre meilleur ami. Il ne m'a jamais donné de raison, mais il pense que j'ai une part de responsabilité dans ce drame. J'ai vu notre relation s'étioler peu à peu, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un jour on en arriverait là. Voldemort a su exploiter la faiblesse de Ron, et avec quelques mots bien choisis, il l'a convaincu de me traquer. De me tuer. Je vais mourir de la main de Ron Weasley. J'affronte ma plus grande peur. Ma plus grande douleur. La haine de Ron et sa vengeance.

Dans un dernier geste de défi, je lève la tête avec fierté et fais un pas vers lui.

« Je ne fuirai plus. Pas devant toi. J'ai assez joué, Ron. »

Ma voix est rauque, ma gorge asséchée par ma respiration frénétique lors de ma course. Ron ricane et fait lui aussi un pas vers moi. Sa baguette s'enfonce maintenant entre deux de mes côtes, du côté gauche. Le côté du cœur.

« Tu es comme Harry, toujours à jouer les héros. » Sa voix est froide et cassante. A ce moment précis, il n'a plus rien du petit garçon rieur de ses onze ans. « Et on a bien vu où ça l'a mené ! »

Cette dernière phrase me met hors de moi. « Harry était prêt à mourir en essayant de nous sauver tous ! »

« Oui, et il a été trop fier pour accepter notre aide ! Il a cru pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul. Et il est mort ! »

« Ce n'était pas de la fierté Ron ! Il essayait de nous protéger ! »

Nous crions de plus en plus fort, et Ron prononce sa dernière phrase dans un hurlement déchirant, qui résonne encore à mes oreilles :

« Ah oui ? Et bien, on peut dire que c'est réussi ! Regarde où on en est aujourd'hui ! » Il pointe sa baguette entre lui et moi, comme si ce geste pouvait démontrer l'absurdité de la situation mieux que des mots. Puis il braque à nouveau sa baguette sur moi, mais cette fois une lueur hante son regard.

« Ron, c'est difficile, mais on pourrait s'en sortir nous deux. Surmonter ça ensemble. »

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure mais mes mots ont l'air de lui avoir fait l'effet d'une claque.

« Ensemble ?! Tu ne comprends pas qu'il n'y a plus de ''ensemble'', Hermione ? Il y a toi, et il y a moi. Et bientôt il n'y aura plus que moi. »

« Et après quoi ? » Ma voix est étrangement calme et contraste avec la colère et la peur qui bouillonnent en moi. « Tu vas devenir un bon petit Mangemort obéissant, peut-être même le bras droit de Voldemort ? »

Ron enfonce un peu plus sa baguette entre mes côtes et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer. Son visage est marqué d'une expression menaçante que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Je ne suis aux ordres de personnes. Et plus jamais je ne serai le bras droit, le faire-valoir, celui qui reste dans l'ombre. »

Sa voix est un grondement, et la colère semble prendre le dessus sur sa raison.

« Ron, je t'en prie… »

« Non Hermione, c'est fini. »

Et c'est fini en effet. Je vois son visage pour la dernière fois, tordu par la rage. Ses yeux bleus assombris par la haine qui l'aveugle. Un éclair de lumière verte. Et tout disparait.

* * *

Elle est là, à mes pieds. Son corps, frêle et bien trop fragile pour ce monde, étendu sur le sol. C'est fini. Hermione Granger n'est plus. Et moi, Ron Weasley, je suis mort avec elle. Je pensais bêtement que sa mort m'apaiserait. C'est ce que Voldemort a réussi à me faire croire. Que la douleur que la mort d'Harry avait provoquée disparaitrait avec la mort d'Hermione. Il m'a fait croire que la tuer me rendrait plus fort. Mais je ne suis plus rien. Je suis vide, sans âme. Seul. La guerre m'a détruit, et j'ai détruit tout ce qu'il me restait. J'ai tué l'amour qui aurait pu me sauver, me ramener vers la lumière. Je regarde son corps sans vie et d'une certaine façon je l'envie. Elle ne souffre pas, elle a l'air si paisible. Et moi je suis rongé de l'intérieur. Je pourris peu à peu, alors que je ne suis même pas encore mort. Je reste là des minutes, des heures peut-être, face aux conséquences d'un acte désespéré.

Je sursaute quand une main glacée agrippe mon épaule. Une voix sifflante me parle à l'oreille, et je sais que c'est lui. Lord Voldemort vient admirer ce que Ron Weasley a accompli sous ses ordres. Il murmure mais je n'écoute que vaguement. Il parle de fierté, de reconnaissance. Mais je n'ai que faire de ce qu'il pense de moi. Sa main serre mon épaule de plus en plus fort, comme la serre d'un rapace se referme sur sa proie. Puis lentement elle passe de mon épaule à mon cou. Et il continue de siffler à mon oreille, comme s'il essayait de m'hypnotiser, de détourner mon attention de cette main qui se referme sur ma gorge. Mais mon esprit tout entier est concentré sur le corps sans vie d'Hermione Granger. J'ai beau me le répéter sans cesse et en avoir la preuve sous les yeux, je ne peux toujours pas croire qu'elle ne fait plus partie de ce monde. Pourtant mon corps le sait, lui. Il se meurt. Ma respiration devient difficile, et je ne saurais dire si c'est dû à la main de Voldemort qui serre mon cou de plus en plus fort ou à l'horreur que m'inspire mon geste. Je l'ai tuée. De sang froid. Je l'ai traquée, et quand je l'ai trouvée, je l'ai tuée. Avada Kedavra. Rien de plus simple à dire. Et elle est tombée, sans vie. Partie à jamais.

Quand Voldemort entre dans mon champ de vision, je ne vois que sa baguette pointée sur moi. Je lève les yeux vers son visage et vois ses lèvres bouger, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit. Un bourdonnement incessant résonne à mes oreilles. Je reporte mon attention sur sa baguette, et je prie. Je prie pour qu'il abrège ma souffrance. Je prie pour qu'il fasse ce que je viens de faire à Hermione. Et quand je vois l'éclair de lumière verte, je souris.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé ! Bon je sais, c'est pas très gai tout ça, mais puisque c'est inspiré d'un cauchemar, il y avait peu de chances que ça finisse bien, pas vrai ?**

**En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour me dire que vous avez lu et ce que vous en avez pensé !**

**J'accepte toutes les reviews, positives comme négatives (à condition que ce soit constructif, bien sûr !)**

**Merci de m'avoir lue, et à bientôt !**


End file.
